The subject invention relates to combustors. More particularly, the subject invention relates to sealing between combustor components.
Air management is an important consideration in combustor design. Air streams provide an oxidizer for a combustion process and also provide cooling to hot components of the combustor. Seals are typically provided between various components of the combustor to prevent hot combustion gas from leaking from the combustor. Seal configurations and functions are unique in a combustor. A seal providing complete sealing of flow from one area to another may not be desired, but rather a seal resulting in a small amount of cooling air “leak” may be preferred. Within combustion zones, cooling must be properly designed to provide adequate cooling for components while only minimally disturbing combustion ignition and stability. Cooling air streams “leaked” through the seal may also be directed to reducing thermal-acoustic oscillation of the combustor.
These seals typically include C-Rings, fingered hula rings, cloth seals, and the like, and are subjected to high temperature and pressure as well as high gradients of pressure and temperature across the seals. Current seals can be further improved for provision of cooling flow to overcome excessive leakage around the seal at various levels of temperature and/or pressure and during temperature and/or pressure transitions, and/or wear of the seal.